


Beneath the Ashes - Dean Castiel Tropefest 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: With the help of a witch, a young girl casts a spell, sending Dean and Cas into a different universe. Once there, they soon realize the monsters they have to kill have more meaning behind their existence then what they’re prepared to deal with. Will they find what they need to escape beneath the monsters ashes, or will they be stuck in this new universe forever?





	Beneath the Ashes - Dean Castiel Tropefest 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedHuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedHuntress/gifts).



> These illustrations were created for the Dean/Castiel Tropefest story, [Beneath the Ashes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12155016), written by WingedHuntress. Check it out!!

  


  



End file.
